1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a voice guiding-tour system and more particularly, to a multi-language voice guiding-tour system for multiple exhibition objects that has voice guiding-tour data digital files of different languages respectively stored in different hosts corresponding to different exhibition objects such that every visitor can use a handheld slave to receive the voice guiding-tour data digital file of each exhibition object and to playback the respective voice guiding-tour data digital file, improving the management efficiency and utility of the voice guiding-tour system and its service quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Everybody knows that museum has its place and effect in culture, science, education, and many other fields. Actually, a museum brings effect in travel industry economics. Giving full play to a museum in its influence and its economic potential, the museum must become an interesting and attractive place. Actually, a museum is a place full of fun. The question is how to introduce the content of a museum to the society, more particularly, the visitors, in an active and lively manner.
Conventional guiding-tour methods may be performed by text, for example, providing a text description near the painting or sculpture in exhibition for reading by the visitor. However, it takes time to read a guiding-tour text, and a guiding-tour text does not allow reading by many people at a time, and the guiding-tour text and language are within the confines of the space of the exhibition place, not able to satisfy visitors requirements on convenience and guiding-tour content. Other voice guiding-tour methods are known and performed by means of electronic apparatus or people in situ. It is difficult to perform a voice guiding-tour with limited manpower and budge. The cost of hiring professional people for guiding-tour is high. Further, these voice guiding-tour methods are not suitable for an exhibition place crowded with visitors.
Comparatively, using an electronic voice guiding-tour device is the most popularly invited voice guiding-tour method because this method gives every visitor a room for maximum self-control and every visitor can control the rhythm of visit by oneself without affecting others.
Regretfully, a museum, even a worldwide top-class museum, can provide a voice guiding-tour service only for limited exhibition objects. For example, a museum may provide a rentable voice guiding-tour device that has a digital input device. When a user of a rentable voice guiding-tour device reaches an exhibition object carrying a voice guiding-tour mark, the user can input the code of the exhibition object into the rentable voice guiding-tour device to hear the voice introduction of the selected exhibition object. This voice introduction is pre-recorded in the rentable voice guiding-tour device. When adding a new guiding-tour content or modifying the stored guiding-tour content, all rentable voice guiding-tour devices should be updated. It is a big burden to the manager in labor and time. Therefore, rentable voice guiding-tour devices may be not updated in time to satisfy user's requirements. This problem exists because there is no any commercial voice guiding-tour system for museum that is service-oriented, easy to maintain and easy to update the guiding-tour content.